


太平醮【09】

by uncoloured



Category: all盖
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoloured/pseuds/uncoloured





	太平醮【09】

说是赴宴，饭桌前总共才4个人，而因为之前不愉快的经历，这饭也吃得无比尴尬。没人讲话都埋头苦吃也不成样子啊，谢宇杰端过手边的酒杯，对着马思唯站起来：“前几日我下手太重，失了分寸，马师弟千万不要责怪，这杯我敬你...”说完仰头饮尽杯中酒。

“致歉宴”这才算开始。

马思唯看着满脸堆笑的谢宇杰又看看旁边对自己挤眼色的周延，略微思索后给自己倒了一杯茶：“本门不兴喝酒，我以茶代酒，接受谢师兄的道歉。”  
谢宇杰摸摸鼻子：“你们全真派也太没意思咯，肉不能吃，酒也不能喝…”他望向周延，“那是不是也不能结婚？”  
“这…按照规矩…确实是不能…”  
周延心里咯噔一下。  
谢宇杰立马反问：“那你怎么娶周延？”  
这话问完又是一阵沉默…周延用筷子扒拉着碗里的米粒，谢宇杰盯着马思唯，而马思唯低着头眉头紧皱，不知在想什么。  
全真派不兴婚娶是像小道消息那样流传出来的，说到底不算门派禁令，周延一直抱有侥幸心理，他还没想过要是真不能结婚，他跟马思唯又算什么关系，又能是什么关系…

打破沉默的是姜云升，他放下手里的鸡腿：“师兄可以娶亲…”  
马思唯发现他居然在啃鸡腿，不禁微怒：“云升…你怎么能吃肉？”  
“哎呀，师兄…门规里说戒酒戒荤戒色有助于修行，又没真让我们当和尚…”况且你不都还有婚约在身吗？  
“哈哈哈，还是姜小师弟爽直，”谢宇杰又满上一杯酒，“既然这样，不如尝尝我酿的果酒，知道你们管得严，我这果酒度数低果味重，也不算大忌吧？”  
“不算不算！”姜云升眼睛发亮，接过酒杯先是闻了闻，然后小口抿起来。其实他说得没错，全真派不少弟子私下也没少喝酒吃肉，到底只是劝规，还是抵不过人欲。不过像马思唯这类全派上下乃至整个武林都盯着看的“门面”，当然得起好带头作用，以身作则，搞得姜云升也只能跟着被迫“守身”，突然有机会喝到心心念念的酒，吃到美味的肉，他哪还会拒绝。

“既然如此，马师弟打算什么时候正式上门提亲？我们也好早做打算。”

周延心里莫名其妙：前几天谢师兄他们不是还非常反对我跟他在一起吗，现在又催着他提亲是什么意思？  
不过这个疑问也就是一闪而过，他现在更在意马思唯是怎么看他们关系的，也就一脸期盼地望着他等回复。  
“...这...”  
姜云升：“马师兄有婚约的，现在不能娶他...”  
“什...什么...婚约？”犹如平地惊雷，周延不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
话说出来，姜云升才意识到说错话，他下意识捂住嘴，但是已经晚了。  
周延紧捏着手心，刚才的期盼之情荡然无存，他紧张地又问了一遍什么婚约，姜云升见师兄难以启齿想替他说，又怕自己再次说错什么，支吾半天也没吐出半个字。这番光景更让周延肯定这不是说错话那么简单，是确有隐情。  
沉默了一会，马思唯突然拿起手边的酒杯仰头喝掉：“我的确有婚约在身，但是...”  
周延从椅子上站起，双目瞪得浑圆：“那你为什么不告诉我？为什么不一开始就告诉我？”  
为什么还要在怡红院对我说那样的话...

马思唯语塞，在想他说的一开始是指七天前还是六年前，这时谢宇杰突然开口，语气严肃：“马思唯，你都有意中人了，还来撩拨小延说要娶他，这是什么意思？”  
马思唯：“我不是这个意思...”  
谢宇杰：“那你是什么意思？”  
周延猛地坐回椅子上，拿过酒壶拼命倒酒喝，见他喝得猛，谢宇杰连忙相劝：“这个虽然是果酒，喝多了也是会醉的哈...”  
不听劝告，数杯酒入肚后，周延两颊已有些许醉红：“...什么娶我...谁要娶我...你？...你？...”手指抬起从从姜云升指到谢宇杰，最后绕过一圈回到马思唯，“...还是你？”  
谢宇杰坐在椅子上，他双手交握撑住下巴，看戏一样不说话，也不见任何多余情绪。

“周延，你喝多了...”马思唯抢过他手里的酒杯。  
“我什么时候...说过要嫁给你了？...你那是自作多情...自作多情...哈哈...对...是你自作多情...”见酒杯被抢走，周延直接对吹酒壶。只见他双眼迷蒙，半睁不闭，泪水透过纤长的睫毛无声滑落，染得整个眼眶都是红的...虽然眼睛在流泪，但他的嘴却在笑...笑得浑身颤抖，最后抱着酒壶在椅子上蜷缩成一团...  
马思唯看得心痛，起身过去想抱住他，周延突然惊醒似的，他盯着马思唯，满脸惊讶：“马思唯？你不是要回全真派吗，怎么还没走？”  
“周延…”  
“你不走...那我走...”说完跳下椅子站起，酒壶从胸口摔落在地，他起身还没走两步，突然整个人倒在地上昏了过去。  
马思唯连忙上前想扶起他，突感阵阵眩晕，也倒在地上…姜云升一惊：“师兄！你…”话还没说完竟然也昏倒在桌前。  
谢宇杰看着接连晕倒的三人，脸上浮现出冷笑，他慢吞吞站起来往前走，抱起周延朝房内走去…

 

好冷啊…  
像在湖底一般，寒冷的湖水浸透四肢百骸…好冷好冰…张嘴呼喊却发不出任何声音，冰冷的水趁机从四面八方涌入口中，空气被挤走，不能呼吸…窒息的恐惧袭来…  
救命…  
救命…  
谁来救救我！

谢宇杰的舌头从周延口腔中退出，伸手拭去他昏迷中流出的眼泪，然后直起身打量周延苍白赤裸，略显瘦弱的身体，没有功力加上常年不爱运动，连手臂都几乎不见肌肉，胸口的莲花胎记仿佛会成长一样，盛开得越来越大…  
他以前给周延洗澡的时候见过这个胎记，确实没有这么大。  
被黑莲花蛊惑般不自觉地抬手抚上胎印，却又被微热滑嫩的肌肤触感吸引，谢宇杰从胸口一路向下轻柔抚摸，跳过耸拉着的阴茎，最后停到花穴…  
穴口窄小，不经润滑只能容一指进入，手指缓慢探入湿热的内壁，仿佛在寻找什么，在触到一片肉膜后，谢宇杰才满意地撤回手指。  
看着赤裸着躺在身下，昏睡不醒毫无防备的师弟，他一件一件脱下自己的衣裤：“周延，别怪师兄。”

周延做了一个梦，梦到从百丈桥掉进湖里，他怎么拼命挣扎也浮不上去，窒息前突然被人一把抓住救了起来，他定睛一看，居然是马思唯。  
于是用力扑倒在他怀里：“你不要娶别人，你娶我吧，我要嫁给你！”  
马思唯笑着点头：“好，我们立刻成亲。”  
蓦地场景一转，红烛红房红盖头，大红的锦被上铺着红枣，花生，桂圆和莲子。他忽然被人用力压倒在床上，花生莲子洒落一地，透过红盖头看到马思唯朦胧的脸在眼前慢慢放大…

谢宇杰分开周延无力的双腿，草草扩张了几下阴穴后，扶着性器缓慢又坚定地插入...只进去一个头就感受到肉膜对阴茎的阻力，他停下来调整了下姿势，把周延的双腿分得更开些，然后腰部猛地用力一挺，只听见“卟”地一声，粗壮的性器瞬间撕裂周延薄嫩的肉膜，然后再无阻碍地顶入湿热紧实的阴道内…  
周延在昏睡中也感受到下体被撕裂的剧痛，他眉头紧蹙发出一声痛哼…  
谢宇杰莫名兴奋，虽然破身不是主要目的，但是顺便拿下周延的处子之身却让他体内男性的变态本能得到满足，他舔舔嘴角，听到周延在小声闷哼，呻吟中还呼喊着“马思唯”…  
他俯下身拉着周延的手十指相扣，头凑到周延耳边，边舔吻他的耳侧边说：“是我…是我…别怕…马上就不痛了…”  
鲜血的润滑让阴茎更顺畅地在蜜穴里抽插起来，粗紫的柱身整根拔出又整根没入，搅动着娇嫩的阴道媚肉，牵动一缕处子鲜血从交合处缓慢流出来，顺着股沟滴落在床上。  
周延每一次呼唤马思唯，都能得到回应，到最后周延甚至无意识地盘住谢宇杰的腰让他更方便地操干抽插…  
谢宇杰把周延翻成侧躺的姿势，然后提起他的一条腿搭在肩上，从侧面插入继续操干…  
“你在做什么梦？”  
“是梦到马思唯了吗？小嘴吸得我这么紧…”

过了一会，谢宇杰耸动的节奏明显加快，他按住周延的腰，性器在他阴道快速抽插了几十下，然后奋力一挺，阴茎进得更深直抵花心，射出滚烫的精液从阴道一直冲到子宫口…  
谢宇杰趴在周延身上享受完高潮的余韵后，才恋恋不舍地拔出性器，白色的精液混着红色的鲜血从周延红肿的阴穴里汩汩流出。

“虽然这次没有借机双修有点可惜，但是来日方长嘛，我亲爱的师弟。”


End file.
